The Twin Tides
by Solvdrage
Summary: The curse of the Jinchuriki is one of loneliness. In one universe, Uzumaki Naruto was doomed to a childhood of isolation. Now with someone who'll always be there for him, suddenly the outlook isn't so bleak. Naruto has a twin sister. NaruHina GaaraNaoko. NOT A NEGLECT FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto rolled over in his bed and away from the offensive sunlight that snaked its way through his window blinds. It was _way_ too early to wake up. Worse, the sunlight had interrupted a great dream in which Naruto had been declared the Fifth Hokage. The only consolation was the smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen.

_'It'll still be there in five minutes,'_ Naruto thought as he buried his head in pillow. Sadly, any hope he had for five more minutes of blissful sleep was interrupted by the sound of stomping feet.

"Wake up you bum!" Naruto jumped at the scream and landed on the floor.

"Not funny, Naoko," Naruto grumbled at his twin sister. It occasionally boggled Naruto's mind that Naoko was actually his sister. She was a morning person. Naruto liked sleeping in. Naoko had solid chakra control and possessed incredible potential for genjutsu. Naruto...didn't. Instead, Naruto had unmatchable endurance and physical skill.

"Hey, if I'm going to cook breakfast you're going to wake up and eat it," Naoko crossed her arms and shot a mock-glare at Naruto.

"What did you make?" Naruto asked as Naoko helped him to his feet. It was moments like this that erased all doubts they were related. Naruto was a bit taller than his sister, but not by much. The twins were actually shorter than most of their peers. _'The joys of poverty,'_ Naruto thought coldly. He shook away that thought.

"Miso Okayu, boiled eggs, and some green tea," Naoko listed as she flipped a strand of her hair back into place.

"We aren't sick. Why did you cook Okayu?" Naruto questioned behind a yawn.

"Okayu is cheap and we have plenty of rice," Naruto's twin explained as the two sat down at the table. The kitchen was very small. The appliances could barely fit in the area of the two-bedroom apartment. Naoko and Naruto would always be grateful that the Third Hokage had found an apartment where they could live together. The twins' lives were hard enough, and would have been unbearable if Naruto and Naoko had been separated. The Uzumakis were Konoha's social pariahs. The civilians especially seemed to distrust them. Naruto had heard some of the rumors about himself and his sister and had done his best to shield his 'little' sister from them. Truthfully, neither Naoko or Naruto knew which twin was actually the oldest. They had asked the Third Hokage several times, but the old man revealed that he did not know who the older twin was.

Thus, Naruto declared himself the older sibling. Naoko didn't challenge her brother on his declaration. She realized that Naruto had a strong desire to be a protector.

"Good point. I actually like your Okayu," Naruto said after the traditional 'itadakimasu'. "Ne, Imouto-chan, why are you and Hinata growing your hair out?"

Naoko looked up from her rice porridge. "Oh, someone found out that Sasuke actually likes short hair. All the other girls are cutting their hair. Hinata and I decided we are growing ours out."

"Gotcha. You and Hinata will look nice. Even better, I don't want that rat bastard getting any ideas," Naruto complimented his sister and her best friend before indulging in his dislike of the "Last Uchiha".

"So, you think Hinata will look _nice_ with long hair, eh Nii-chan?" Naoko teased.

Naruto swallowed his boiled egg and looked at his sister in confusion. "Yeah. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Oh, no reason," Naoko mentioned offhandedly. She collected the dishes and took them to the sink. "Maybe I'd like to hear some compliments occasionally. I know how much _Hinata_ will _appreciate_ yours."

"You two always look nice," Naruto said with a shrug. Naoko could only sigh at how dense her brother was.

_'Am I going to have to beat sense into him like last time?'_

* * *

><p>Naoko was clearly going to have to beat some more sense into her incredibly dense brother. It was bad enough that he had skipped class...again...but he had tried to convince Hinata to go along with the half-baked plan he had worked out with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Naoko's only consolation had been that Naruto had tried to spend time with Hinata. The blonde orphan was acutely aware of her best friend's overwhelming crush on her brother. Naoko, being the <em>wonderful<em> friend and sister that she was, had been doing practically everything in her power to hook Naruto up with Hinata.

She knew the direct approach rarely worked. The only time she had to truly 'beat some sense' into him was a few years ago. Naruto had once been a notorious prankster. It had been an outlet to strike back at the villagers who were most...ardent in their disapproval of Naruto and Naoko. In addition, Naruto had used his pranks to get more attention than what Iruka-sensei and Naoko could provide. The pranks had begun to become vindictive and cruel.

It had truly frightened Naoko. She was thankful that she had been the only person to see that scary side of her brother.

There were nights where she had horrible dreams about Naruto crossing the line and driving away the few people who truly cared for them. Naoko had woken up in a cold sweat one night after a dream where Iruka-sensei and Hinata had abandoned the Uzumaki twins.

Naoko had taken all of twenty seconds to wake up her brother and yell at him for nearly an hour. The blonde had no real memory of what she had said to her brother. It was all a sleep-deprived blur of fear, anger, and hurt. The only thing she truly remembered was the look of absolute horror on Naruto's face and his frantic apologies.

As Mizuki-sensei asked Fuki a question about standard ambush formation, Naoko quickly shook her head to clear those dark memories. After that 'conversation', Naoko had stopped talking Naruto out of skipping class with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Naruto's dark moods had all but disappeared quickly after Naruto expanded his social circle. It was also around that time that Hinata had confessed, in a roundabout and demure way, that she was developing feelings for Naruto. Naoko had decided that day that her brother and her best friend should give each other a shot. Naruto had become friends with Hinata because of Naoko a while back. Naoko just needed to figure out a way to get those two romantic amateurs to take the next step.

_'I'm glad he's happier,' _Naoko thought almost randomly. _'He's so protective. Naruto needs something to fight for.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto grimaced as he dodged a punch from one of the classmates he couldn't really remember. The boy Naruto was sparring was about as average looking as a person could be. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Naruto, but shorter than Shino. Naruto's opponent wore a simple blue shirt over black shinobi pants. The other boy simply blended into the background.<p>

Naruto was ashamed to admit a part of him hated the other boy.

There were three goals Naruto had for his life. First, was to become Hokage. Second, was to make sure his sister had a nice house of her own with a giant backyard for flowers. Third, Naruto wanted to simply be recognized as a loyal shinobi of Konoha. The third goal would naturally lead into the other goals, and was the most fundamental statement about Uzumaki Naruto. He desired recognition and acceptance above all else.

The idea that someone would willingly settle for ordinary or 'just enough' was anathema to Naruto.

The young outcast launched his counterattack with a basic side kick. Naruto had positioned himself so that he had a clear shot at the boy's unprotected side. The opponent grunted as the kick knocked him down.

"Katō Shinji has been knocked from the ring. Uzumaki Naruto is the winner," Mizuki announced. The two boys quickly made the Sign of Harmony and went their separate ways. Naruto beamed as Naoko and a few others cheered for his victory. He flashed his supporters, mainly his sister, a thumbs up and a smile. It took a second to realize that Hinata was politely clapping for him too. Naruto grinned just a bit more as he noticed Hinata was smiling and had a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

If Naruto was _absolutely_ sure that Naoko wouldn't pound him into the dirt _and_ refuse to cook dinner for a week, he would have asked Hinata out already. _'I'll talk to Naoko after the graduation exams. We're stressed enough about my Bunshin screw ups...'_

The thoughts quickly retreated as Naruto put on his 'brave face'. He was aware that Naoko could see right through the emotional mask. Naoko was also aware that Naruto used the mask so that she wouldn't worry. It was an odd dynamic, but the Uzumaki twins knew it showed how much they cared about each other. "Well, good to see I'm still awesome."

Naoko rolled her eyes at her brother, but was still smiling. "Glad to see that you're still humble, too."

"Y-You did very well, Naruto-kun," Hinata said warmly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto saluted his only real girl friend. "Maybe I should trade you for Naoko for a while. All you'd have to do is help me cook."

"M-Move in..." Hinata stammered and struggled to control her blush.

"Please stop teasing my best friend, dummy." Naoko was torn between laughing and yelling at Naruto.

Naruto laughed. "Don't be jealous that Hinata is more fun than you."

"Hyūga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, please enter the ring," Iruka-sensei announced.

"Good luck, Hinata," Naruto said while simultaneously, Naoko added, "Good luck, Hinata-chan!"

The Hyūga heiress waved at her friends and entered the ring. "Good luck, Sakura-san."

The two girls gave the Seal of Confrontation. "Thanks, Hinata-sama." Iruka quickly gave the signal to begin. Sakura attempted to start the match with a snap kick, but Hinata was the number one kunoichi candidate for a reason. The Hyūga heiress's advance quickly shifted into a sweep kick. Sakura was on her back before she even had a chance to register that Hinata had ducked under her kick.

"Yield?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I yield. Dang it, I'd been working on my taijutsu."

The two girls made the Sign of Reconciliation quickly. "Your form has been getting better..."

"Thanks, Hinata-sama. I guess I don't have the advantage of being raised in the most feared taijutsu clan in the entire world."

The two girls chatted for a second as Mizuki-sensei called an end to the sparring. The class headed back to the classroom in small knots of friends and cliques. Naruto was walking with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The blond-haired orphan wasn't really paying attention to his friends. Instead, he was worried sick and trying desperately not to show it.

_'I have to pass...If I don't become a shinobi, how will I protect Naoko and Hinata? How will I show up Sasuke and Kiba?' _Naruto thought at a million miles an hour.

"You look like you're thinking about something important," Mizuki said with a smirk on his lips. The teacher had snuck up on Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "I'm still having trouble with the Bunshin, Mizuki-sensei. Um...do you know any advanced chakra control techniques? I don't know if it will solve my Bunshin problem, but it might help make sure I pass."

"Well," Mizuki slowly began. "I know of a few, but I'd have to get permission from my superiors. You aren't a ninja, and I can't authorize _that_ training."

"Ah man," Naruto looked down in an attempt to, feebly, hide his dejection.

_'And...this will be so much _easier _than I ever thought!'_ Mizuki wanted to shout in triumph. "You've been working hard, so I'm sure we can work something out. If you behave and keep on task for these next few days, I'll see if I can finagle some...extra credit..."

Naruto's dejection fled in an instant and he looked up. His eyes were alight with sheer joy and relief. "Thank you, Mizuki-sensei! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"I know you will," the teacher said almost warmly. "Your faith will be rewarded."

* * *

><p>Naruto and Naoko were almost in a panic-mode. They had been practicing the Bunshin almost nonstop for days. Hinata had even snuck out of the Hyūga Complex to help Naruto learn 'Tree Walking'. Naruto had managed to climb one of the trees near the apartment complex in two days and had noticeably improved his chakra control.<p>

It just wasn't enough.

"You are improving so much, Naruto-kun," Hinata said soothingly. "I know you'll succeed."

_'I really wish there was a better time to figure how I'm going to talk with Hinata about going out...'_ Naruto complained internally.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto responded. "I wouldn't be half this good without all the help you...and Naoko...have given me."

Naoko looked pleased that Naruto had remembered that she had helped. _'I really wish there was a better time to figure out how I'm going to get Naruto to ask Hinata-chan out..'_

"I wish I could do more, but we don't have much time," Hinata lamented. Naruto could see the worry in her face.

"Hey, we've got a few days." Naruto tried to give Hinata his most reassuring smile. "I'll get it."

"We have faith in you, Nii-chan," Naoko assured her brother.

"Thanks, sis." Naruto didn't know what kind of hell it would be without his sister. His twin was easily one of the most important people in his life. At this point, Naruto couldn't truly think of someone that even came close to Naoko.

"I want to stay and help, but..." Hinata started.

Naruto shook his head. "You have Hyūga stuff. It's alright, Hinata. I don't want you to get in trouble. You're already risking a bunch being out here training us without permission."

"Good luck Naruto-kun. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Naoko-chan," Hinata finished quickly before dashing off.

The twin Uzumaki children exchanged a look. "We really owe Hinata-chan a lot. I'm glad she's my best friend."

Naruto nodded at his sister's statement. "You've got the Bunshin down. What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing _anything wrong! _That's part of the problem, Naruto. Hinata-chan says you're molding chakra properly. I know you're using the right hand-seals and using them almost perfectly!" The blonde finished with a half-growl-half-scream of frustration. She wanted her precious brother to graduate more than anything.

"_Almost _perfectly?" the 'big' brother asked with a snort.

Naoko brushed a strand of hair out of the way. "Well, not everyone can be as great as I am."

"And as humble. You are an example to us all, Naoko-dono," Naruto said with all the sarcastic faux-reverence he could muster.

"When the world is mine, I'm banning sarcasm, _peasant."_ Naoko threw her nose up theatrically. "I'm going to go work on getting dinner ready...unless you me to stay out here and help you?"

"I do, but at this point, there's nothing we can really do. I'm going to keep at it for a while."

The girl twin chewed her lip. "Are you sure?"

"I'm _sure,_ Sis. I know cooking helps clear your head. I promise, I'll pick up the slack when I cook tomorrow," Naruto did his best to reassure his sister. Naoko nodded once and headed back inside.

"Let's do this!" Naruto declared to the world. His voice was full of defiance, but it was a front to keep the doubt from slipping in. He tried the Bushin no Jutsu once again. It didn't work, but Naruto kept trying. There were too many people he refused to let down by failing.

* * *

><p>The Uzumaki Twins entered the Academy for the Graduation Exam together like they always did. Naoko appeared to be nervous, while Naruto was the very definition of confident. The blonde smiled warmly at her brother before heading to a small clique consisting of Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tanaka Miwa. The girls chatted amongst themselves, but Hinata took a moment to wave at Naruto. The Uzumaki boy finished his greeting to Aburame Shino and jogged over to the girls.<p>

"Morning, ladies," Naruto said with a grin that seemed to stretch for miles. "You all look ready to graduate and take on the world."

"I guess we are," Ino replied with a laugh.

Hinata looked down to hide her blush. "It sounds like you have made great progress in your training, Naruto-kun."

"You know it!" Naruto declared. Naoko didn't frown, because she didn't want to break the confident mood her brother had generated. The Uzumaki maiden just couldn't shatter the hopes of her best friend.

Her brother was lying. It broke her heart.

Naruto's words to Hinata didn't reach Naoko, but by the time she was focused again Naruto was off to the next group. It was painful to watch him move among the Academy class...saying his goodbyes.

Umino Iruka was patrolling the class in an attempt to gauge the information gathering skills of his students. There were not many attempts at cheating, which disappointed Iruka somewhat. His students were shinobi and not civilians. They were destined for a life of spying, patrols, and sabotage. Iruka was upset that only a few were taking advantage of the opportunity to test their skills. Aburame Shino was using his kikai beetles to great effect. The Academy teacher made a mental note to place a commendation on Shino's file. The next pair of cheaters made Iruka very proud. Hinata had been growing her hair out long for some time. It was widely believed she was _still_ trying to catch Uzumaki Naruto's attention. Iruka wanted to laugh at his private knowledge that she didn't need to try as hard as she thought. The scarred Chuunin had seen enough awkward friendships-on-the-cusp-of-more to know what was happening.

_'I'm impressed by how well some of the students are doing on the test,'_ Iruka admitted to himself. He slipped by Naruto's desk and realized that the boy had worked out a system with Hinata.

Iruka had long since overcome his original distrust and bigotry towards the Uzumaki twins. They were just so earnest about wanting to make friends. The teacher also felt as though Uzumaki Naruto was a bit of a kindred spirit. Iruka had become a prankster to fill the void and hurt in his heart following the Kyūbi's assault on Konoha. Naruto had taken to pranking for very similar reasons.

_'You've certainly grown, Naruto...I hope you pass, but I can't afford risking your future if you aren't truly ready...'_

Naoko was very proud of her brother for his performance on the written exam. If he did well enough on the academic test, the taijutsu test, and the shurikenjutsu test, he _might_ be able to squeeze enough points out to graduate. The next test was the taijutsu exam.

_'Please let all those 'spars' against Kiba help out. I know we worked with Hinata-chan some, but she always focused more on chakra control. Naruto...you have to win. I'm not going to let you fall behind...'_

The first few spars were not very noteworthy. The Academy students were showing competence, but nothing outstanding. It was giving the Uzumaki girl hope for her brother. If he fought one of the students looking to coast through the exam, he could impress Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei!

"The next spar is between Uzumaki Naoko and Naito Miho," Iruka-sensei announced.

"Good luck, Sis!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

Miho and Naoko performed the pre-spar rituals. Iruka nodded as the two girls slipped into basic taijutsu styles. The spar began with the girls probing the others defenses. Naruto still cheered for his sister, but wanted to frown.

"Worried about your sister, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. It caught Naruto a bit off guard that Shikamaru had said _anything_. Naruto had half expected him to be asleep.

"I'm not worried. She's definitely going to win, but I just know she doesn't like the Academy taijutsu style. She's always admired Hinata's Jūken and wanted to learn something similar." Naruto pumped his fists as his sister deflected a punch by Miho and landed a jab to the girl's rib.

"I can see what you're saying," Shikamaru admitted. "Your sister is trying to move like Hinata does."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, they've been best friends forever. We've all been training together since I convinced Naoko we needed to be ninja."

Shikamaru just snorted and started watching the match again. At least Naruto thought he was paying attention. It was hard to tell sometimes. The male Uzumaki Twin shouted in support of his sister who had just taken a hit to her shoulder.

"Come on, Sis..." Naruto willed his twin on. Naoko took a step forward and grabbed Miho. The blonde shifted her weight and threw the other, very surprised, girl over her shoulder. "Hey! You used _my _move!"

"Winner by ring-out, Uzumaki Naoko," Iruka announced proudly. Naruto and Hinata congratulated Naoko before Iruka called the next match. The matches progressed steadily. Naruto cheered for his friends, but there were no surprises in the matches. Finally, Iruka called Naruto's name. He was up against Iha Tobio.

"Good luck, Nii-san," Naoko said with concern. Both Uzumaki twins knew Naoko had zero doubts Naruto would win. It was just that she was hoping for Naruto to get a perfect score.

The boys quickly followed through on the sparring rituals. Naruto entered into his stance. The second Iruka-sensei gave the signal to begin the match, Naruto acted. His action was not an attack. Instead, Naruto fell into his old prankster mindset. The blond-haired outcast baited Tobio into throwing a punch. The other boy obliged, much to Naruto's undisguised glee. Tobio didn't even have time to squawk in surprise when Naruto sprang into the second phase of his plan.

"Yield?" Naruto asked. Naruto had twisted Tobio's arm behind his back. In order to drive home the fact that Naruto had won the spar in a single move, the Uzumaki was holding his hand as if there was a kunai in his grip.

"I yield," Tobio readily agreed.

The boys were dismissed and Naruto strolled over to Hinata and Naoko. "Well?"

Hinata smiled hopefully. Naruto's display was very impressive. "I think you were amazing, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto turned to his sister and grinned cheekily.

"Almost impressed," Naoko teased.

Naruto huffed. "Stingy."

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki Naruto, please enter the ninjutsu examination room," Mizuki stated professionally. Naruto finally allowed his nervousness to show. Hinata and Naoko both whispered a heartfelt 'good luck'. It was do-or-die time. This was his second attempt to graduate.<p>

_'I hope this goes better than the first time,'_ Naruto hoped. The young man had attempted to graduate over a year and a half ago. His goal had been to become a shinobi and provide Naoko with a bit of luxury. There hadn't been a shadow of a doubt that Naruto had been completely unprepared. It had been a crushing blow to his ego. The embarrassment did have a silver-lining. Naruto had learned a valuable lesson: just because he had the desire, didn't get rid of the need for hard work.

_'I have improved so much thanks to everyone's help. I _can _do this,'_ Naruto assured himself as he entered the exam room. His teachers were sitting behind a desk practically covered in hitai-ates.

"Welcome to the final section of the graduation exam, Naruto!" Iruka said excitedly. The teacher was trying to will Naruto to success.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto responded with his usual warmth. The response had an unmistakable twinge of nerves around its edges.

"Naruto, we need you to show us the Henge no Jutsu," Mizuki commanded.

"Here we go," the young Uzumaki announced as he finished his hand-seals. As the excess chakra dissipated as smoke, a perfect copy of the Third Hokage stood within the examination room. Iruka smiled as he marked down Naruto's score.

The Kawarimi no Jutsu was simple enough, and Naruto passed easily. However, Naruto knew what was coming. He struggled to get his nerves under control.

_'This is it! I can do this!'_

"Bunshin no jutsu!" The young man's voice nearly cracked due to the utter desperation in his attempt. Failure was unthinkable. He had to succeed. "D-Did I make a clone?"

Iruka looked down. "I'm so sorry Naruto..."

The weight in Naruto's stomach threatened to drag him through the floor to the center of the Earth. He barely found the strength to look to his left. He had actually made a Bunshin, but the clone was a pale, sickly fascicle of Naruto.

The shock of Naruto's failure was unbearable. His small improvement only served as a form of cruel mockery. The boy felt that he had betrayed Naoko and Hinata. The two girls had worked so hard to train him. Hinata had risked getting in a lot of trouble by sneaking out to help him! Naoko had been so worried. He would never tell his sister this, but he knew she had cried once.

Mizuki leaned in. "We can't fudge this, you know. He lost too many points on the Academic and taijutsu portion of the exam to make up for not meeting the Bunshin requirement."

"Wait...how did he lose points on the taijutsu portion? He showed great ingenuity in his fight!" Iruka's whisper came out as a hiss.

The other teacher shook his head. "And do we grade ingenuity? The forms say that he has to meet certain criteria in his stances. Naruto, unfortunately, didn't do that."

Iruka sighed in a mix of defeat and disappointment. _'Of course, Naruto's stance was bad! That was the point of his gambit!' _"This isn't right. I'll break the news..."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't pass you at this time," Iruka began. Naruto nodded sadly. He left the room. The 'elder' Uzumaki twin couldn't bear to face Naoko, Hinata, or anyone else. The teachers watched him leave. "I wish I could talk to him, but we have the rest of the students to test."

"You could meet with the Hokage after we are finished here," Mizuki suggested helpfully. "Maybe you can convince him to give Naruto some kind of waiver?"

The scarred Chuunin smiled at his friend. "That's a great idea, Mizuki. I'll do that. If you could find Naruto after we're through here and tell him I'll see him tonight?"

He nodded in response. _'This is working better than I could ever have dreamed!'_ Mizuki wanted to shout. His luck _could not_ be this good. The rest of the exams were a blur. The dastardly teacher only registered a few of the other aspirants. Uchiha Sasuke passed with no problem. The _other_ abomination passed. Mizuki was disappointed he could not fail her as well.

The last aspiring Genin passed their test and left. Iruka quickly turned to Mizuki. "I'm going to meet with Hokage-sama. Thank you for agreeing to look for Naruto..."

Mizuki simply nodded as his co-worker hurried out the door. The grey-haired Chuunin whistled as he left the Academy. Iruka had once mentioned one of Naruto's hiding spots. The other teacher had described it as a place for Naruto to 'decompress' on stressful days.

_'Part of me is disappointed he didn't go there to kill himself,'_ Mizuki mentally shrugged. That part was silenced by the sheer convenience of the current situation. It was the perfect opportunity to escape his complete disaster of a situation. _'I played too many hands,'_ Mizuki admitted. If he got out of this predicament, Mizuki swore to find some place quiet and tropical and never deal with any shinobi ever again.

Naruto wasn't at the Hokage Monument. He wasn't at Ichiraku or anywhere near his apartment. He was quietly sitting on the balcony of an abandoned hotel. This section of Konoha had been hit pretty hard by the Kyūbi. The area had been somewhat rebuilt and used as an urban combat training zone and a potential kill-zone in the event of an invasion. The urban training was not used extensively due to the fact that Konoha probably wouldn't be fighting an aggressive war against Amegakure, Kumogakure, or any non-shinobi forces anytime soon.

_'I'm not sure what I should do,'_ Naruto lamented. There was no way he could face his sister or friends right now. It would hurt too much to see them with their hitai-ates, even if he was really proud of all of them. _'What did I do wrong?'_

"Hello, Naruto," Mizuki's voice emerged from the shadows. The sulking young man jumped at the sudden apperance of the teacher.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Naruto asked at a million miles per hour.

Mizuki put on his 'happy teacher mask'. "I have some good news about your exam."

"I don't see how the exam could have good news other than Sis and Hinata passing..." Naruto pouted.

"Well, Iruka left immediately after the final Genin passed to meet with the Hokage. We've decided to let you take an 'extra-credit' assessment."

The young man jumped to his feet. "Tell me what I need to do."

Mizuki smiled. He never expected it to be this easy. _'I'll certainly never forget tonight. This is where this little facade ends, demon!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well, here it is! This is the last of the five Escapees from my 2014 Plot ADHD Asylum! I hope this is as well received as my other recent stories!

A few details: The reason Sakura calls Hinata-sama is that there is no succession controversy in the Hyuga Clan. Thanks to exposure to Naruto and Naoko's confidence and their support, Hinata is far more confident than in canon. Our favorite Byakugan Princess is publicly known as the heiress of the Hyuga. Naruto's also a bit more focused and further along than in canon because he has both Naoko and Hinata helping him out. In canon, as you are all aware, Naruto was completely on his own except for the occasional help from the Third Hokage and Iruka.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyūga Hinata may not have been the 'perfect' Hyūga, but she was still heiress of a clan that prided itself on controlling one's emotions. The importance of emotional control had been drilled into her as much as any Jūken technique. Her father had made it clear to Hinata that emotions were not meant to be turned off. They were a valuable part of being _human_ as well as a shinobi. However, losing mastery of one's emotions could be a disaster.

_'Hinata, remember that emotions can be a tool,'_ Hinata recalled her father's words. _'When mastered, they can provide a sharp edge that leads to victory, but that edge can be brittle if one loses control. They can be a slippery slope that leads to the disaster of failure and endangering one's comrades...and friends. Wield your emotions like you wield a brush for painting or calligraphy. Emotions add beauty, comfort, accent to moments. Cherish them and embrace them, but do not become a slave to them.'_

As the Hyūga heiress watched Naoko pace, she realized that the Uzumaki maiden needed a Hiashi in her life.

"Hinata-chan, I've looked everywhere I can think of! Naruto-nii...He's been gone for _four hours!_ We've never been apart longer than two! I'm worried, Hinata-chan. I know he's upset about not passing, but...but...What if he's hurt? I mean, I don't know where he is, and..."

"Naoko-chan!" Hinata said firmly. She tried to emulate Hiashi's authoritative tone.

Hinata's best friend flinched. "W-What?"

"I'm worried about Naruto-kun, too. Panicking won't help us find him. Where have you searched?" Hinata asked. They were standing near a small shop about halfway between the Uzumakis' apartment and the Hyūga Compound. The two girls had somehow come to the same conclusion and went to collect the other. They were both very worried about Naruto.

"I," Naoko started, but sniffled. "I first went to Ichiraku. Teuchi-san and Ayame-san have always been so nice to us. I really wasn't expecting to find him there, but he might have passed by..."

"Have you asked Iruka-sensei?" Hinata tried to guide the conversation in a productive direction.

Naoko shook her head. "I...I tried looking on my own. Naruto-nii probably didn't want to see anyone..."

"Let's find Iruka-sensei. We can all search together. Naoko-chan, we _will_ find Naruto-kun."

The other girl simply nodded. Hinata finished the hand-seals she required to activate her Bloodline. The familiar action was soothing to her fraying nerves. _'I hope Naoko-chan can't tell how _terrified_ I am right now.'_

The Hyūga heiress motioned in the general direction of 'north'. "Iruka-sensei is still at his home. If we hurry, we should be able to get there before he leaves!"

The two girls ran as fast as possible to the teacher's home. Hinata's prediction was barely accurate as they reached Iruka's home right as he exited the front door.

"Hinata? Naoko? What are you girls doing out here?" Iruka asked gently.

Naoko sniffled. "N-Naruto-nii never came back after the exams. W-We don't know where he is!"

"You were always close to Naruto-kun," Hinata pointed out. "We thought maybe you had an idea of where he was, Iruka-sensei."

"Girls...this won't be easy, but..." Iruka quickly explained what he knew, and more importantly, what he suspected, about Naruto's current predicament. The two girls were sent into shock. Naoko slumped to the ground. The two possibilities were both terrible.

_'If Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll like Mizuki-sensei said, Naruto-nii is a traitor. If he was tricked, the village won't believe him if someone else finds him first,'_ Naoko thought as the tears flowed in unapologetic defiance of the Shinobi Rules.

The 'younger' Uzumaki twin desperately tried to compose herself. She watched as Iruka and Hinata discussed some possible locations Naruto could be hiding in. They debated a number of places, but eliminated them one by one.

_'How can I be a shinobi if I can't even help my brother?'_ Naoko thought.

"I-I think I know where he could be," Naoko finally forced out. "There is a small cabin out near the walls. Naruto-nii told me he used to hide there after pranks."

Iruka fixed Naoko in place with a commanding look. "Lead us there. We have to reach Naruto before anyone else does." The teacher turned his attention to the Hyūga heiress. "Can you use your Byakugan long enough to keep an eye on patrols heading in that direction?"

The two girls acknowledged their teacher's order and set out.

_'Hang in there Naruto! We're coming to help you!'_ Iruka silently willed his favorite student to endure.

* * *

><p>"This! Is! Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "That actually worked!"<p>

Naruto had secured the Forbidden Scroll just like Mizuki said for his Extra Credit Exam. The boy had been so _awesome_ at sneaking past the old man and grabbing the scroll.

_'I didn't even have to use the Sexy Jutsu to get past the Hokage! I won't get yelled at by Naoko now!"_

The unfortunate side-effect of Naruto's incredible skill was that he reached the rendezvous point he worked out with Mizuki-sensei a full six hours before Mizuki said he'd show up. It had only taken Naruto fifteen minutes to give in to the temptation to look into the giant scroll of forbidden and powerful jutsu.

Naruto was truly proud of his willpower.

The first jutsu was something called the 'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.' Naruto had nearly passed it over. Then he read the description. Then he had started cackling. Then he read the fine print. Then he started cackling even more.

The jutsu was pretty difficult, but Naruto managed to get it down in just over two hours. The elation Naruto had felt at learning an A-rank kinjutsu was incredible! He had quickly begun experimenting with mixing Kage Bunshin with the Academy Three. The Henge and Kawarimi worked awesome in combination with Kage Bunshin. Naruto _still_ couldn't get the regular Bunshin to work, but that didn't mean Naruto couldn't see some use in it!

However, the Kage Bunshin even provided a way to get around that roadblock!

"I can't believe the Kage Bunshin transfers memories!" Naruto exclaimed. He had tested that potential by sending one of his newly created kage bunshin to carve a message into a tree with a kunai. The bunshin dispelled. Naruto sent a clone to where he _thought_ the message was carved. He had spent a half-hour training to get used to the sensation of receiving memories from his Clones.

Unfortunately, he still had several hours before Mizuki showed up. _'I wonder if I can use Kage Bunshin to help with chakra control? Might as well try!'_

Naruto created nearly two dozen of the 'shadow clones' and got the excited mob's attention. "Guys! We're going to master the Bunshin before Mizuki-sensei gets here! Let's get to work!"

The Clones set off to the task with an excited, "Yosh!" Naruto decided that he'd take a look at the fifth technique in the Forbidden Scroll. Five, after all, was Naruto's favorite number. He was going to be the Fifth Hokage! How could he _not_ have that as his favorite number?

_'Huh, Kinjutsu: Doro Ningyō? Let's see what this one can do...'_ Naruto sat down and studied the Forbidden Mud Golem jutsu. He wondered if learning _two_ kinjutsu in under six hours would give him _extra_ extra credit and let him choose his teammates?

* * *

><p>Naoko had stopped talking as she guided Hinata and Iruka to Naruto's likely hiding spot. First, Hinata was reporting on several search posses. Any talking could accidentally lead hostile villagers to Naruto. Second, Naoko feared that if she talked she would shut down again. Every time she thought about the truth of the situation, she nearly collapsed into a weeping heap. The search parties were looking for Naruto...to hurt or arrest him! It was almost too much.<p>

"There is a patrol three hundred meters from our current location," Hinata reported. "They are heading east, away from us."

"What about Naruto-nii?" Naoko choked out.

"No one has found him yet," Iruka assured the blonde.

Hinata nodded. "Naruto-kun is where you said he would be. He's...there's a _lot_ of Narutos..."

"Narutos?" Naoko and Iruka asked at the same time.

Hinata confirmed what her Byakugan had revealed. The Pro-Naruto search party quickly reached the wayward Uzumaki's position. Naruto was shouting out orders to the dozens of other Narutos.

"Has _anyone_ got any evidence we've mastered the jutsu?"

"We all look the same! Do _you_ know how to tell what the duplicate of a duplicate looks like?" One of the Naruto Clones shouted back.

"**Uzumaki Naruto! What are you **_**doing?"** _Iruka shouted. For a second, all that filled the nearest Naruto's vision was Iruka's angry head. The Naruto followed through on the wisest course of action it could think of. The clone motioned to all of his 'brothers' and bailed. After the enormous shroud of chakra-smoke dispersed, the actual Uzumaki Naruto was left standing in the middle of the small clearing.

His eyes were downcast. "T-The Extra Credit Exam. Didn't Mizuki-sensei mention it?"

"Naruto...there was no extra credit exam..." Iruka began to explain. His gaze hardened substantially and he pushed Naruto out of the way. Hinata caught Iruka's sudden switch into 'combat mode' and pulled Naoko out of the way.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted. His heart dropped out of his chest when he saw the wounds Iruka had suffered.

"The scroll, if you please," Mizuki said casually. "Remember, we have a deal."

"Forget the deal! You tried to kill Iruka-sensei!" Naruto snapped.

Mizuki shook his head as if Naruto was arguing that he should have another day to turn in a homework assignment. "You have no reason to keep it. Since there's no reason, and since you _and_ your sister are here, I think I'll spill the beans."

"Mizuki! You _can't!"_ Iruka yelled.

"I've practically committed treason already. I plan on going 'freelance'. What's one more charge?"

"Charge?" Naruto asked as he positioned himself between Mizuki and Naoko and Hinata. _'Keep his focus on me. Let Iruka-sensei get into position...'_

"Have you ever wondered why you and your sister are hated by the village, Naruto?" Mizuki's tone grew darker and more gleeful as he continued. "I'm sure you have already figured that it has something to do with your birthday...or should I say _first death."_

"W-What? F...first death?" Naoko questioned numbly. _'Was there a forbidden justu used the night we were born?'_

"Mizuki-sensei!" Hinata cried out. She knew this conversation would change everything. Hinata didn't want Naoko-chan or Naruto-kun to be hurt.

"You have no clue, do you, Hinata-_sama?_ Have your clan's precious eyes failed? Can't you see that your 'friends' _are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? _This village has lied to you! Your 'noble' clan has lied to you! The Fourth Hokage failed to kill the demon! He bound the demon into two _unwanted_ children so that we could finish the job, but this village is soft! The Third couldn't finish the job! So, I guess I'll fix that mistake!"

_'Unwanted...mistake...'_ Those words repeated over and over in Naoko's head. Eventually, they cut through the haze of shock and worry. Naoko found a white-hot core of rage.

"We are **not mistakes!"** The female twin screamed as she grabbed one of Mizuki's kunai. The sudden emotional swing caught everyone off guard. Naruto had no time to stop his sister's wild charge at the Chuunin.

Mizuki smirked as he caught the wild swing. "Funny, I'd expect your brother to reveal his true nature first, Demoness."

Naoko cried out as Mizuki's vicious punch sent her sprawling. Mizuki seemed to have incredible luck as his jump to attack Naoko allowed him to avoid Iruka's strike. The rogue teacher pulled his Fūma Shuriken from his back.

"Imouto!" Naruto cried out.

Mizuki was going to kill her! Naruto had to act and act he did. Naruto would never complain about the Academy Three ever again. He pulled off the Kawarimi in an instant. Naruto didn't hear his own scream as the Fūma Shuriken pierced his shoulder. The only sound Naruto could hear was his loved ones calling out his name in terror.

"L-Like my sister said...we aren't mistakes. Hinata...is not blind..." Naruto forced out after Mizuki wrenched the giant weapon free of Naruto's shoulder.

Mizuki's retort was preemptively countered by a wounded Iruka clocking his former friend in the face. Naruto recognized the expanding blood-stains from where Iruka-sensei aggravated his wounds. "No one threatens **my students!** The only demon here is you, you traitorous _son of a bitch!"_

Iruka's blow staggered the enemy ninja. The icy confidence in Mizuki's eyes gave way to a smoldering fire. A snarl escaped from behind clenched teeth as he furiously slashed with the Fūma Shuriken. The loyalist teacher demonstrated his mastery of the Academy Three and substituted away from the attack without using a single hand-seal.

"Hyaaaa!" Hinata yelled as she charged.

Mizuki threw his Fūma Shuriken, but realized too late that he was swinging at a _second_ Hinata. The giant shuriken passed harmlessly through the Hinata. Out of the corner of his eye, Mizuki watched Iruka undo his transformation. The teacher smirked weakly as he dropped Hinata's form. The Hyūga Heiress took advantage of Mizuki losing his most effective weapon and launched into a Jūken combination. The experienced Chuunin managed to dodge most of the attacks, but one connected with his side. He cried out in pain as the "Gentle Fist' damaged his muscles and part of his lung by forcing foreign chakra directly into his organ. Mizuki pushed through the pain and drew a kunai in a single fluid motion. The stab punched directly into the skull...of Naruto.

"YES!" Mizuki cried out in short-lived triumph. The instant the final cry left his lips, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You...aren't hurting any more of my precious people..." Naruto growled from behind the teacher. "I had six hours alone with the Forbidden Scroll. Watch this! Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There were suddenly hundreds of Narutos. Over a dozen were in a protective circle around the unconscious Naoko. Mizuki was stunned by the display of power. The lapse in aggression was brutally punished by a tidal wave of vengeful Uzumakis.

Three minutes later, all but one of the Naruto's disappeared. The last remaining Naruto rushed over to his sister. "She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

Iruka and Hinata joined Naruto at Naoko's side. "Naoko is breathing normally," Iruka confirmed.

"I believe I will be able to help young Naoko-chan."

The Third Hokage emerged from the treeline and approached the group. He quickly used the Mystic Palm technique to heal the various wounds of the group.

Naoko was hearing and seeing double. "H-Hokage-sama?"

"We have a great deal to discuss, it seems," the Hokage admitted. "First, Hinata-chan...you may not repeat anything I discuss here."

"I-I understand Hokage-sama," Hinata agreed.

The Hokage sighed. "First, we must address the details of the Kyūbi..."

* * *

><p>There was no doubt that the Hokage's revelations had stunned Naruto, Hinata, and Naoko to their core. Hiruzen had moved the team assignments back a day to give the three Genin, along with Iruka, a chance to recover from their battle against Mizuki.<p>

It also gave the Uzumaki twins a day to begin to come to terms with their status as Jinchūriki.

They had not seen anyone. Naruto and Naoko were the only ones who could truly understand the nature of being a Jinchūriki.

"Come on, Naoko. I-I think we'll be fine. Hinata and Iruka were there. Hinata didn't freak out! She fought Mizuki with us!"

Naoko sighed. "I didn't do anything in the fight except get us all hurt."

"You're a genjutsu user. Once you get the one in your scroll down, you'll be awesome." Naruto's traditional thumbs-up was like a cool breeze.

"Thanks, Niisan." Naoko smiled. "Wait a second! **I hid that scroll next to my diary! UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOO!"**

"Oh crap! Fleeeee!" Naruto cried out in absolute terror. There was no shame in fleeing from an angry sister! It was a matter of survival! He couldn't become Hokage if his sister beat him into something vaguely resembling porridge!

Naruto flashed a hand-seal he was becoming very proud of already. Half-a-dozen new Narutos appeared and immediately scattered like quail.

The original smiled the entire time. _'It's good to have my sister back to normal.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here's chapter two of "The Twin Tides". I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my recent updates. I know this chapter is much shorter than my usual length. However, after speaking with Dread Knight N7, Chewie Cookies, and others we all agreed that this is a good place to end the chapter. Next up, we've got Genin assignments!

Another Reminder! I have a trio of challenges up on my profile. There is a Fire Emblem: Awakening/Mount and Blade: Warband crossover. I also have two Naruto challenges (Obviously NaruHina. It's _me_ can you see them not being NaruHina?). One is "True Genin Test Failed" and a Time Travel challenge. Take a look and let me know what you think!


End file.
